


Chwile słabości

by GrzechyNekromanty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Older Woman/Younger Man, Praise Kink, chociaż rae jest niejako jego przełożoną, nie taguję tego jako dubious consent bo obie strony dobrowolnie biorą udział
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrzechyNekromanty/pseuds/GrzechyNekromanty
Summary: Rae Sloane była samotna i zmęczona, Armitage Hux ambitny i nie mniej zdesperowany co ona.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Rae Sloane, Armitage Hux/Rae Sloane
Kudos: 2





	Chwile słabości

Rae Sloane była samotna i zmęczona. 

Odkąd upadło Imperium, całe swoje życie poświęciła na odbudowanie dawnej potęgi, na ocalenie tych, których Nowa Republika tak bardzo pragnęła zgładzić. Ale to co niegdyś zdawało się prostym celem, po latach ciężkiej pracy i walki o przetrwanie okazało się być skomplikowaną siecią kompromisów i układów, niewidzialną pętlą zaciskającą się mocniej na szyi Rae z każdym mijającym dniem.

W obliczu katastrofy, ludzie mieli w zwyczaju lgnąć do siebie, by razem stawić czoło niebezpieczeństwu. Jednak imperialni przywódcy byli zbyt dumni, zbyt dalecy od normalności. Oczywiście, po śmierci imperatora, kto mógł skrył się w dalekich rubieżach galaktyki, ale zamiast tworzyć na nowo zwarte społeczeństwo - jednolity rząd o wspólnym celu - towarzysze Sloane woleli walczyć ze sobą o wpływy i pozycję. Wbijać sobie noże w plecy, aniżeli myśleć o wspólnym przetrwaniu.

Przez lata pięła się w hierarchii imperialnej i dobrze znała środowisko, które ukształtowało jej towarzyszy, bo przecież sama w nim dorastała. Nie była nawet zdziwiona ich opornością i głupotą, ich zachłanną i zgubną ambicją. Ale frustracja zżerała ją od środka, a złość paliła wnętrze nieugaszonym płomieniem.

Rae robiła, co mogła, aby utrzymać porządek w skłóconych szeregach. Żelazną ręką czuwała nad bezpieczeństwem odradzającego się imperium, jednak po latach starań nie miała żadnych złudzeń. Była pozbawiona prawdziwych sojuszników, na których mogłaby bezwzględnie polegać. Jej towarzysze bardziej czekali na pomyłkę, najmniejsze niedociągnięcie, by móc pozbawić ją władzy niż na odrodzenie militarnej potęgi ukochanego Imperium. Czekali by zająć jej miejsce.

Mijały lata, a ona dławiła się samą myślą, jak bardzo wszyscy upadli. Jak bardzo zawiodła. Jak bardzo zależała od kruchych sojuszów, od cudzych ambicji. 

Jak bardzo brakowało jej cudzej czułości, odrobiny zrozumienia, ciut miłości, jeśli nie duchowej, to chociaż fizycznej. Nikomu jednak nie mogła ufać. Oddanie komuś siebie oznaczało zagrożenie. Nieuniknioną porażkę.

Była osamotniona, lecz samotność była małą ceną za przetrwanie.

Odkąd przekroczyła granicę odległych, nieznanych rubieży, wiedziała, że musi być silna jak nigdy dotąd. Miała tak wiele do obronienia przed zagładą, tak wielu ludzi polegało na niej. Jak dzieciak, któremu obiecała ochronę przed okrutnym, nie kochającym go ojcem.

A właściwie już nie dzieciak, a ambitny młodzieniec, bezwzględnie dążący do władzy, jaką dawał oficerski stopień. Rae nie mogła go za to winić. Armitage Hux był wszak bękartem; synem znaczącego imperialnego męża stanu i zwykłej kuchty. Brakowało mu właściwego urodzenia, nawet jakiejkolwiek porządnej budowy ciała, by chociaż robić dobre wrażenie. Ot, wątły, i blady chuderlak, gnojony od najmłodszych lat. Przez ojca i jego znajomych i przez rówieśników. A przynajmniej póki Rae nie wzięła sprawy w swoje ręce i raz a porządnie nie pobiła drania, który go spłodził przypadkiem, bo zachciało mu się dupczyć młodziutką pomoc kuchenną.

Mogła mieć tylko nadzieję, że dziewczyna była po prostu naiwna i tak samo chętna, ale znając Brendola Huxa, obawiała się najgorszego. Zwłaszcza, kiedy kobieta zniknęła bez śladu zaraz po narodzinach chłopaka.

Rae dobrze pamiętała moment, gdy go po raz pierwszy zobaczyła. Została wysłana na Arkanis, by ewakuować tamtejszą ludność, nim rebelianckie siły przyniosłyby im wszystkich zniszczenie i śmierć. Armitage wtedy ani razu się nie odezwał, nawet nie śmiał na nią spojrzeć. Niezdarny, chudy, wystraszony. Nie zwracała na to uwagi, wszak każdemu udzielała się atmosfera paniki, która zawsze towarzyszyła wielkim ewakuacjom.

Dopiero później zrozumiała, że strach w oczach dziecka nijak miał się do nadchodzących, złych rebeliantów. Po co miał się bać wroga, który nadal był daleko, gdy jego własny oprawca dzielił z nim kajutę i miał nad nim władzę absolutną. 

Nie na długo, oczywiście. Nie kiedy wszystko się stało oczywiste i jasne jak słońce. I jednocześnie skomplikowane, gdy brakowało jej sojuszników - szpiegów - pośród niechętnych jej imperialnych dostojników. Brendol Hux, komendant wojskowej akademii, pośród kadetów miał specjalnie szkolone podrostki, posłuszne i mordercze, bez dylematów moralnych i oporów przed morderstwem. I bardzo, bardzo jej nienawidził.

Pochodziła z centrum galaktyki, ale była kobietą i tylko dlatego wszyscy mężczyźni patrzyli na nią z góry. 

Cóż, ona nienawidziła Brendola równie mocno. Z tym większą satysfakcją pobiła postawnego mężczyzna i biła, nim całkowicie jej nie uległ, nie okazał uległość jak każdy pies miał w zwyczaju. Nie mogła zupełnie odciąć młodego Armitage od ojca - Brendol był bydlakiem, ale nikt nie mógł mu zarzucić zdolności i wiedzy, a ktoś musiał chłopaka wyszkolić. Brakowało im ludzi, potrzebowali nową kadrę oficerską i to szybko, a ona miała całe upadłe imperium na głowie, nie było czasu na zabawę w matkowanie. Nie mogła trzymać ciągle chłopaka z dala ojca także przez głupie lecz obowiązujące prawa, przez strach przed skandalem, który zniszczy i tak już nadszarpnięte morale uciekinierów.

Pętla skomplikowanych kompromisów i wątłych sojuszy już wtedy zaczęła zacieśniać się na jej szyi, była zbyt młoda, zbyt głupia, by to wtedy dostrzec.

Ale tak jak obiecała bękartowi, tak Brendol już nigdy więcej nie podniósł na niego ręki, a jeśli jeszcze jakaś złośliwość wyszła z jego ust, pięść Rea wtłoczyła ją z powrotem w niego. Komendant nie był okazem zdrowia psychicznego, ale nawet szaleniec jego pokroju szybko zrozumiał, że nękanie syna było poza jego zasięgiem.

Chuderlawy, wątły chłopaczek zaś rósł, nabierał pewności, stawał się coraz bardziej głodny uznania. Rae wątpiła, aby kiedykolwiek zyskał prawdziwy szacunek starego grona imperialnych dowódców, lecz nie sądziła także, by chłopakowi na nim zależało. Nie kiedy wraz z niesprzyjającymi okolicznościami, twarde życie na wygnaniu kształtowało nową generację żołnierzy. Nową generację nie Imperium, a Najwyższego porządku. Generację, któremu miał ambicję przewodzić w niedalekiej przyszłości.

Rae bezradnie obserwowała, jak z każdym dniem stawał się coraz bardziej niebezpieczny, dla niej i wszystkich tych, którzy kiedykolwiek uczynili mu krzywdę, którzy nazwali go mięczakiem, bezwartościowym bękartem. Którzy wróżyli mu porażkę i ból, którzy go publicznie upokarzali. Armitage mógł być fizycznie słabeuszem, ale jeśli chodziło o jego umysł, był ostry jak brzytwa. 

Chłopak był zdolny do wszystkiego. I mściwy. Okrutny. Może nawet okrutniejszy niż wszyscy jej towarzysze razem wzięci. Nie bała się go. Przynajmniej na razie. Po za tym nadal go lubiła. 

Jedno spojrzenie na niego, gdy usłużnie klęczał u jej biurka, z twarzą zanurzoną między jej nogami, wyraźnie świadczyła o jego oddaniu dla niej.

Nie pamiętała jak i kiedy to się zaczęło. Ten dziwny, desperacki sojusz. Była od niego dekady starsza, choć może to on był bardziej doświadczony przez swoje krótkie życie. Podniecało ją, gdy patrzył na nią - ukrytą szczelnie pod bezpiecznym materiałem munduru - i pomimo jej wieku, widział w niej nadal żywą kobietę, aniżeli tylko najwyższego dowódcę, niekwestionowany autorytet, źródło niedostępnej poślednim ludziom władzy. Rae borykała się z rzeszą ambitnych dupków, którzy dla poczucia własnej wartości, byli gotów lizać wszystkie możliwe chuje i cipy.

Nie była pewna, czy Armitage także nie należałby do takich lizodupców, gdyby pozostał we władzy ojca. Może nie dla ambicji, a zwykłego przetrwania. Bała się myśleć, co stary drań z nim wyczyniał - i co planował z nim uczynić. Nie rozmawiała o tym z chłopakiem. Armitage nie lubił mówić o przeszłości, a ona nie naciskała. Zresztą, bez sensu było gdybać o tym, gdy właśnie jej rozochocona cipa w końcu doczekała się czyjeś uwagi.

Czuła szczupłe, delikatne palce, napierające na ściany pochwy, rozwierające je i język, błądzący po wnętrzu. Zanurzał się w mokrą jamę, to znów sunął po wrażliwych krawędziach. Chłopak nie radził sobie ze spontanicznością, zawsze było coś sztywnego w jego postawie i zachowaniu, lecz Sloane nie mogła narzekać na jego metodyczność i dokładność. Wiedziała, że nie przestanie jej pieścić, póki jej w pełni nie zadowoli lub sama mu tak każe. 

Młody Hux był ambitny, ale nie robił tego, by wkupić się w łaski Sloane. Od lat ich doświadczał, dorastając pod jej czujnym okiem, poznając tajniki władzy i przywództwa z pierwszej ręki, aniżeli z szkolnej ławy. Inaczej nigdy nie dopuściłaby do takiej intymności.

Hux, pomimo okrucieństwa i wyrachowanej ambicji, był równie zdesperowany, co ona sama. Przyświecały mu inne pobudki, inne potrzeby których zaspokojenia tak bardzo pożądał. Które dawały mu siłę by przetrwać.

Armitage Hux pożądał walidacji.

Leniwie obserwując zawzięcie pracującego chłopaka - tak dumnego a jednak na kolanach, z dziwną nieśmiałością w sztywnych ramionach - płonny uśmiech wypełzł na jej usta.

Śmieszne słowo, wielka słabość. Być docenionym. Zasłużyć na pochwałę. Jak niewiele pragnął, a jednocześnie jak bardzo czyniło to go bezbronnym i zdanym na jej łaskę.

\- Dobry chłopiec - rzekła zaciskając dłoń na jego rudych włosach. Armitage nie był chłopcem od wielu lat, nie był też jednak prawdziwym mężczyzną. Ot, młodzieniec, który dopiero nabierał doświadczenia, a który zawsze chciał ją zadowolić w każdy możliwy sposób.

Nawet teraz, z niewprawnym językiem głęboko zanurzonym w jej intymnej mokrości. 

Z satysfakcją zauważyła, jak końcówki uszu poczerwieniały. Jak dotąd spokojny, opanowany oddech muskający jej wrażliwą skórę nabrał nierównego rytmu. Jak rytmika lizania i pieszczot nabrała na sile.

Sloane była pewna, że te dwa słowa bardziej uczyniły go twardym, niż możliwość ssania jej cipy. Od dłuższego czasu podejrzewała, że chłopaka ciągnęło do innych mężczyzn aniżeli do kobiet; nie raz doniesiono jej, że w skrytości spędzał chwilę na przeglądaniu holonetu w poszukiwaniu zdjęć dorodnych erekcji. Najwyższy Porządek nie tolerował takich zachowań. Mężczyźni powinni płodzić dzieci, przyszłych rekrutów zasilających armię, aniżeli zaspokajać swoje chore żądzę, aniżeli ślinić się na widok cudzego chuja. Ale Rae tylko kasowała takie raporty. 

Armitage o tym wiedział. I za każdym razem, gdy na jej datapadzie pojawił się kolejny raport o pogwałceniu prawa, kilka godzin później chłopak pojawiał się w jej kwaterze. Tak jak zawsze przychodził na naukę, ale w tych wyjątkowych momentach spędzał następną godzinę lub dwie lub trzy próbując na nowo zdobyć jej szacunek. Odpracować to, co jego wrodzona słabość mogła zniszczyć w przyszłości - jego karierę. Jego życie.

Sloane za każdym razem mu tłumaczyła, że nie obchodziło ją, czy woli ssać cudze chuje od mokrych cip. Nie obchodziło ją, czy wolałby zostać spenetrowany i wyruchany, aniżeli samemu wejść w kobietę i spełnić swój obowiązek wobec Najwyższego Porządku.

Lubiła go takim jaki był, nawet jeśli był okrutny i nie zawsze zrównoważony.

Zamierzała go bronić przed światem, jeśli zaszłaby taka potrzeba.

Kiedy i dlaczego w ogóle zgodziła się po raz pierwszy, gdy upadł na kolana przed nią, by zaspokoić jej od dawna zaniedbane potrzeby? Nie pamiętała. Ale nie odmówiła mu wtedy, ani teraz, ani dziesiątki innych razów.

Obaj byli słabi i osamotnieni i czasem po prostu się brało to, co życie dawało, nie zaglądając darowanej bantcie w zęby. 

Hux się uczył, ale na przestrzeni lat i tak mu szło mizernie. Tylko jego wrodzona upartość, oddanie, szalone pragnienie bycia _wartym_ tak naprawdę przynosiło Rae odrobinę ulgi. 

\- Dobry chłopiec - rzekła znowu, zaciskając pięść na rudych włosach, gdy język w końcu trafił na jakieś szczególnie czułe miejsce, aż poczuła skurcz przyjemności, który przeszył jej całe ciało po raz pierwszy od godziny. 

Jego uszy stały się czerwone i śmiesznie wyglądały na tle rudej czupryny. 

\- Dobry chłopiec, jeszcze raz, tak, tak właśnie - Rae wyprężyła się, gdy Hux, teraz podniecony jej pochwałami, desperacko próbował jeszcze raz uderzyć w jej czuły punkt. Bez protestu poddał się dłoni zaciśniętej na jego włosach, która siłą przycisnęła jego twarz do kobiecego łona, by pogłębić nacisk niedoświadczonego języka.

\- Dobry chłopiec - szeptała raz za razem, i nie przestała, chociaż chłopak z cichym jękiem spuścił się w spodnie. Nawet nie musiał się dotykać, by dojść, wystarczyły tylko pochwały z ust kogoś, kogo tak bardzo pragnął zadowolić.

Pochwały kogoś, kto coś znaczył.

Rae zamknęła oczy. Ruchy chłopaka stały się chaotyczne, wyraźnie opadł z sił, ale nie śmiał przestać jej pieścić. Był cały czerwony na twarzy - z zażenowania własną słabością, upokorzony - aż po koniuszki uszu widziała jego desperację i dyskomfort. 

Zrobiło się jej żal chłopaka. Przeczesała jego rude, krótkie włosy, przejechała po policzku mokrym od łez bezsilności i zmusiła by spojrzał na nią.

Wiedziała, że kobiety nie podniecają go, ale sam oferował i starał się usilnie ją zadowolić. Była tym na swój sposób zauroczona. Nie było sensu jednak ciągnąć tego dalej. Po spuszczonym wzroku widziała, że jak bardzo ta niefortunna sytuacja przybiła chłopaka. Nie intymność z kobietą, ale widoczna porażka. 

\- Dobry chłopiec - powtórzyła, ocierając łzę w kąciku jego oczu. Hux przyległ do jej ręki, jak zbity pies przylegał do oferowanej dobroci. Z lękiem pomieszanym z nieśmiałą nadzieją.

Nie po raz pierwszy Sloane poczuła potrzebę przywalenia Brendolowi w twarz.

\- Idź do łazienki, ogarnij się - rzekła starając się aby słowa brzmiały miękko. Czule, aniżeli jak rozkaz. Nie zawsze potrafiła przypomnieć sobie jak powinna czułość brzmieć.

Armitage chciał ją przeprosić. Widziała to po jego oczach, po drżących, otwierających się ustach, jednak nim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, położyła palec na jego ciągle mokrych od jej wilgoci wargach.

Chłopak wziął głęboki oddech i niezgrabnie wstał. Ze swego miejsca widziała mokrą, obfitą plamę na jego dotąd starannie czystych spodniach. Rae spojrzała mu w oczy, uśmiechnęła się. Cóż, posiadanie władzy nad innymi też było podniecające. A doprowadzenie młodzieńca do spuszczenia się w spodnie zwykłą pochwalą w jej wieku powinno się liczyć jako niezły wyczyn.

\- Armitage - zawołała za odchodzącym, nim zniknął za drzwiami łazienki. Nie odwrócił się, ale posłusznie zatrzymał się.

\- Dobry chłopak z ciebie - pochwaliła go, tym samym tonem gdy udało mu się ją zaspokoić chociaż na chwilę. Nawet z daleka widziała, jak końcówki jego uszu stają się szkarłatne. 

Tak jak sądziła, szybko nie wyszedł z łazienki. Słuchając szumu wody, mogła sobie tylko wyobrażać, jak rżnął własną dłonią, by pozbyć się kolejnej erekcji. Ona sama wprawnymi dłońmi doprowadziła się na skraj przyjemności i z ulgą trysnęła wilgocią. 

Gdy Hux wyszedł z łazienki - w wysuszonych spodniach, jak gdyby się nic nie stało - Rae już była w swoim mundurze i pracowała nad zaległymi raportami.

Życie w końcu toczyło się dalej.

  
  
  



End file.
